


Looped

by MyMindsMadness



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Non-liner plot (kind of), OOC Kakashi, Possible plot holes, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Time Travel, acknowledgement of their age gap, bs time travel rules I made up, kakashi being a little shit, like a lot, probably one or more paradox's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMindsMadness/pseuds/MyMindsMadness
Summary: Time, although a funny thing, is also very precious. That’s why Kakashi decides to give Sakura time for her birthday… or did she give it to him? Time travel can be a bit confusing…For her twenty-first birthday, Kakashi sends Sakura back in time to accompany a younger version of him through the most important events in his life. He only does so because she’d already done it… which means he’d already done it, or he wouldn’t think to do it now… he thinks.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 149
Kudos: 310





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an expert on time travel or the paradox’s they might cause. I feel the need to say that first, because oh boy does this story hit them hard. I did my best to negate any paradox or plot hole I might have created, but I am only human. A flawed, broken little human after this.  
This story isn’t a serious one. It’s mostly fluff and comedy with enough angst and sadness sprinkled in to keep it interesting. If you like heavy drama, this one ain’t for you.  
While in SP I was really focused on making the characters seem like real people, a lot of the characterization in this one is true to the anime (at least on Sakura’s side). Which brings me to my unofficial, long-winded warning:  
Sexy, Confident, Hyper-playful, Hyper panty-dropping, and therefor OOC Kakashi. His personality change is explained in the story, but I get that a lot of people don’t like that (give him a chance tho). So, if you don’t like a roguish, dimpled-grin and a confident flirt, go elsewhere. If you blushed just at the thought of Kakashi being those things, buckle up sweetheart.  
I also want to warn against the age acknowledgement in this story. Since there is basically a younger and older Sakura late story, it’s often pointed out that she’s like six when he’s twenty. Although nothing even connects the two (because ughhhh ewww), the fact that it’s pointed out might make some people uneasy.  
Just to be clear, this is a story between consenting adults. Kakashi feels protective of younger Sakura throughout her life, but in no way is he grooming her. In fact, he ignores her because of how icky it makes him feel (see that? See how I worked canon in).
> 
> Finally, this is just a ficlet. Maybe 20k words in total. Please don't expect a whole lot lol

* * *

**Prologue**

_Thirty-Five_

It seemed silly to want to leave her own birthday party. Sakura had never really been a fan of parties, and less so of birthdays. When you lived a shinobi’s life, every year was like the ticking of a clock.

_Tick_

She first noticed it at thirteen. It was a big birthday in the eyes of her parents. Maybe it was because they had only ever had one child. Maybe it was the addition of the word ‘teen’ after the number. Like a heavy promise of mood swings and instability. Then again, Sakura have never been level-headed; even as a child.

_Tock_

Sakura remembered the week before her birthday more than the actual day. At that age, every fight felt like the end of the world – every slight a personal vendetta. At the time, she was sure that her mother had gotten the cherry-blossom print napkins as a personal insult. Her father had just sat awkwardly by as they screamed so loud that the walls practically shook. Even now, nearly a decade later, Sakura could remember the _rage_ that had clawed her insides. If she had known that the mission they left for the following morning was going to be their last, she would have said thank you.

_Tick_

It only got worse with time. Faces that once smiled down at her grew hard and then still. One by one the people she loved died, and the memorial stone grew larger. It was the path she had chosen. The way of the shinobi.

The air of the party seemed to grow thicker in her throat, but no one noticed. They laughed and drank – some told fond stories of the fallen. When you knew as many dead as they did, no occasion could chase away the ghosts. She slipped out the back door as another round of drinks were poured. Most were too intoxicated to even remember why they were there.

She hadn’t expected Kakashi to show up to her party. It wasn’t that she believed he thought so little of her, but that he hated crowds as much as she did. Maybe more so since he rose to the position of Sixth Hokage. Perhaps that’s why it made her smile to find her once-sensei hiding away in an alley, his nose buried in a book. Well that and the little butterflies that erupted in her stomach every time he said her name. And really, she was far too old for butterflies. 

“Ah. Sakura.” _Butterflies_. He smiled at her appearance, his eyes crinkling in a familiar way.

“Hey, Kakashi.” She nearly breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed behind her, plunging them into silence. “What are you doing out here?”

“Gai is trying to challenge me to a mushroom eating contest. Last I saw, the waitstaff were piling all the mushrooms they had in the center of the table.” She laughed. That explained why a drunken Gai was passed out in a pile of shiitake.

Kakashi closed his book, slipping it into his pouch. Shoving his fists in his pockets, he looked upwards as Sakura leaned on the wall beside him. “You should be in there. You only turn twenty-one once.”

Sakura looked up too, saddened that she could only see a couple of stars. It was the price the village paid for their modern upgrades. “You know I don’t like birthdays.”

He hummed and lapsed into silence. Just as her mind started to wander, he spoke again. “Do you remember what I told you on your thirteenth birthday?”

It was like getting doused with ice water. Her eyes widened slightly, but they were the only part of her that had the ability to move. No one talked about that day. It was the day that she found out about her parents’ death. She had spent the day crying inside her room. Only when night had fallen did someone come and check on her – Kakashi. She remembered how odd it had felt to see him climbing through her living room window. He had been her sensei for a year, and it was the first time she felt like he had _actually_ looked at her.

“You said… Time moves forward. It heals what’s broken.”

He hummed again. “Did you find my words to be true?”

She looked to him, but his eyes were still upturned. “Not at first. It’s hard to see the end of a journey when you’re standing still at the beginning. I think you were right though. Even now, years after the war, we’re still healing, and time is still moving forward.”

Kakashi smiled again, his eyes holding that same shimmer of _knowing_ as he caught her gaze. “You’ve grown into a strong, caring, beautiful woman, Sakura. One that we’re all lucky to have in our lives.”

Her cheeks warmed considerably, and thanks to the ‘modern’ streetlights, she was sure that he saw it. “You shouldn’t throw around such compliments so freely.” She muttered, embarrassed.

“When have you ever known me to?” His eyes crinkled. “I’m afraid I did, however, forget your gift at home. I’m going to be busy tomorrow, but you can use your spare key to pick it up. I’ll leave it on the table.”

She blinked at the casual subject change. “Oh! I don’t mind waiting...”

“The gift is… time sensitive.” If it were anyone else, she might have been suspicious of his tone. “See you later, Sakura.” He took a single step, but then paused. “But before I forget…” He leaned down into her personal space. As the scent of autumn woods and peppermint surrounded her, he placed a masked kiss to her cheek. “Happy birthday.” He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a blushing kunoichi whose fingers wouldn’t leave the spot his lips had brushed. The butterflies had grown into bats. 

_Tock_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_Four_

Unlike the male members of her group, Sakura had some respect for personal boundaries. While they let themselves into her place day and night – usually in search of food or medical attention – she hardly ever went to theirs. Years ago, Kakashi had given Sakura a key to his place after seventeen missed phone calls resulted in his door being obliterated by one well-placed kick. The Hokage’s office had practically called in Anbu to find him, but Sakura was the only one that thought of checking his old apartment. Predictably, he had slept through five alarms.

Even though a quick chakra scan confirmed that Kakashi wasn’t home, Sakura had cautiously called out his name as she let herself in. Even after being declared the Sixth Hokage of the Leaf, Kakashi had never moved in to the housing provided. He chose to keep that information on a need-to-know basis, which was how he often gave his Anbu escorts the slip. When Sakura asked why he insisted on keeping him small apartment on the older side of the village, Kakashi simply shrugged and said he was waiting. She assumed he meant that he was waiting until he had a family to fill the large rooms with. Afraid she was right, Sakura never brought it up again.

Kakashi had said that he would leave her gift on the table, so Sakura bypassed the tidy, if not simple living room in favor of the kitchen. Besides a used cereal bowl that (thankfully) appeared to be from that morning and a book that was (surprisingly) not Icha Icha, sat a simple scroll bearing her name written in his familiar scrawl. Hesitantly, Sakura picked it up. Why would Kakashi gift her with a scroll? Maybe it was a summoning scroll – one like Tenten used for her weapons. Then again, Kakashi had never been a great gift-giver. For her eighteenth birthday, he had gotten her a pack of the bandages she used in the field, because _‘I noticed you were running low, and now you don’t have to go to the store’_. She suspected he had simply forgotten and picked them up on his way over. To his credit, he had gotten better over the years. For her twentieth, he had gifted her with her very own ninken – a Pomeranian names Chi. The pup was still in training, but Pakkun promised she’d be ready any day now.

Figuring it couldn’t be any worse than a box of bandages, Sakura popped the seal on the scroll and unwound it. Frowning, she stared down at the blank paper inside. _What is he…_ Sakura’s thoughts became muddled as the room began to spin around her. She felt her body go limp but was powerless to stop it as her legs gave out.

Just before her vision went dark, Sakura felt a strong pair of hands catch her and a familiar voice at her ear. “I guess it’s up to you now…”

The sound of laughing children jerked Sakura into consciousness, the bright sunlight filtering in through the window hitting at just the right angle to temporarily blind her. “Wha…” Forcing her heavy body upward, Sakura rubbed her eyes. “What happened?”

“Minato!” It wasn’t the shrill voice that made Sakura freeze, but the name.

She was in Kakashi’s apartment. Well, it was _kind_ of like Kakashi’s apartment. The layout was still the same, but the décor was completely different. There were no tall bookshelves lined against every wall. There was no second-hand furniture and scattering of chew toys. This home was _warm_. There were pictures, and blankets, and people…

Sakura was sure this had to be a dream. If it was a genjutsu, she would have seen through it already. Sitting not three feet from her was a boy that looked so much like a young Naruto, Sakura nearly yelped. _But no…_ The shrill voice had said Minato. _Naruto’s father…_

“Minato, you need to stay home! You know your father is unwell.” The voice that drifted in from the bedroom was softer now. And still, Sakura couldn’t bring herself to move.

Finally securing his ninja shoes, Minato grinned exactly like Naruto used to. “I promised Kushina we’d practice throwing Kunai’s today! I’ll be home before dinner!”

Before the disembodied voice of his presumed mother could reply, Minato was up and running to the door… and right _through_ Sakura. She gasped in shock as her body seemed to flicker and fade before solidifying again. She hadn’t felt a thing…

Shakily pushing to her feet, Sakura made to follow him. He hadn’t seen her. He had run right _through_ her. She grabbed onto the door handle as it slammed shut behind him, but her hand passed right through.

“Am I… dead?” She asked the empty air as she watched her hand flicker and still. All she remembered was Kakashi’s scroll, and then… nothing. Something must have happened while she was distracted. Tentatively, Sakura stepped _through_ the door.

“If I am dead…” Sakura breathed as she stepped into the bright Konoha day. “I’m not in the right time…” She looked up at the three stone faces of Hokage Rock. “Minato looked like he was thirteen… If I am somehow in the past, it has to be by about thirty years...” She declared to the crowded streets. No one looked her way. One man managed to pass right through her left shoulder.

If she was a ghost living in the past, this was a weird time for her to end up in. It wasn’t that long ago, but long enough that she hadn’t even been born yet. In a bit of a haze, Sakura shuffled down the not-so-familiar main road. Besides all the new upgrades the village had gotten since the war, the layout of the buildings was all wrong.

_That’s right…_ Sakura thought with enough shock to stop in the middle of the road. _If I haven’t been born, that means Naruto hasn’t either. This was the village before the nine tails attack…_ Suddenly, she couldn’t help but take in every detail. How many times had the village risen from its own ashes? How many times had the people of the Leaf picked themselves up and rebuilt their lives?

_ Time moves forward. It heals what’s broken._

“If you’re gonna stand around, you probably should move out of the street.” A small voice chastised as a fluff of silver hair hidden behind a book passed her.

“K-Kakashi?” He was so… _cute_! Like a tiny masked version of the Kakashi she knew. He even had his very own (thankfully not Icha Icha) book.

The boy stopped, turning to her with questioning grey eyes. _No scar…_ “Do I know you, lady?”

“You can see me!” She realized with a start. This didn’t sooth the worried look on his face. “Maybe you can…” Bending at the waist, Sakura stared into his familiar eyes. Just as a hint of redness crept its way from under his mask, Sakura reached out and poked his forehead.

“Hey!” He jumped back, rubbing his forehead. A few people turned to give him a curious glance but were quickly distracted. “What was that for!?”

“You can feel me too.” Sakura breathed a small smile. So, maybe not dead. Just… in the past then? She still wasn’t fully ruling out some kind of dream.

“Are you one of those rare pervy ladies I’ve heard about?” Sakura’s eye twitched.

_That’s rich coming from you…_ “No.” Crossing her arms over her chest, Sakura frowned down at the mini Kakashi. She supposed that it was good that he could see her. She just wished he was a little older. This Kakashi wasn’t going to be much help. “This is going to sound crazy, but… I think I’m trapped in the past.”

“Right…” Kakashi’s face leveled out again. “Did Obito put you up to this? Is he still angry that I beat him at kick the can?”

_Obito…_ “N-no.” Sakura pushed all emotion off of her face. If for some reason this _wasn’t_ a dream, and she was somehow trapped in the past, she couldn’t give Kakashi any details about the future. Doing so could completely change not only his life, but the lives of everyone in the village. “Look!”

Finding the closest person, Sakura jumped in the woman’s path, wincing as she passed right though. Like before, her body flickered and stabilized. Kakashi’s eyes widened only slightly. Tucking his book under his arm, he raised his (adorably tiny) hands in a familiar formation. “Release!”

“I’m not a genjutsu either!” She huffed. The villagers might not have been able to see her, but Kakashi was drawing more eyes now. A couple of people whispered. “We can’t keep talking here. People are starting to notice.” Feeling entirely uneasy with her next words, Sakura winced. “Come with me away from the crowds and we’ll talk.” She had really never considered uttering those words to a child before.

Kakashi’s mask tugged at the sides which meant he was frowning. “Okay. We’ll go to the park.” He opened his book and continued the way he had been initially heading.

“No argument?” Sakura questioned as she fell into step beside him. “You’re awfully trusting.”

“Well, a pink-haired woman that no one else can see or hear wants to talk to me. I figured I ought to see how much weirder it gets.” He shrugged. It was funny how similar this Kakashi was to his adult self. “Besides, I can take care of myself.”

Sakura had heard the stories of Kakashi being a childhood protégé, of course, but he was practically a baby here. “My name is Sakura, by the way. How old are you?”

“I’ll be five next week.” He was completely indifferent to Sakura’s shock. “What about you?”

“I turned twenty-one yesterday.” She murmured. “I can’t really tell you much though. If I’m right and I’m in the past, that means that me even being here could change things.”

“Not likely.” Still reading, Kakashi shrugged. “Since I’m the only one that can see and hear you, that means I was probably the one that sent you back in the first place. I don’t know any time-based jutsu yet, but I know it exists. I also know that if I sent you back, there was probably a reason to it. All this points to a closed loop timeline.”

She blinked as he sat on a bench in front of the park. “You really are a little genius.” It wasn’t meant as a compliment, just a fact. He didn’t respond anyway. Cautiously, Sakura sat next to him. _Good. Benches work. _“I don’t understand how I can sit and stand, but I can’t touch objects or people.”

“Might have something to do with the type of jutsu. Without knowing what it was, it’s hard to say. Have you gotten hungry or thirsty?”

Frowning, Sakura’s brows furrowed in thought. “No. Not even a little…”

“Seems like some kind of stasis then. Like your soul or only part of you has been sent back, but your body is still in your time.” She would never underestimate Kakashi’s brain again. If he could figure out these logistics (even if he was wrong) at only five… “I’m not sure how it works though. Either the perimeters were set up in advance – which is probably the case if it _is_ my jutsu – or you’ll just walk through life as a ghost until you can reconnect with your body.”

Sakura twitched. _So cold…_ “Well, I have faith in future you. Even if I was sent here as a mistake, I know you’ll figure out how to get me back.”

That was interesting enough for Kakashi’s attention to be drawn from his book. His eyes focused on her face – calculating. Even if she didn’t tell him anything, Kakashi had great perception and deduction skills. If she gave away too much, he’d be likely to figure things out. “We’re close – in your time. We must be if you’ve got that much faith in me.”

She thought of a way to answer. She could confirm this, but it might throw off their earlier interactions when Kakashi basically pushed her aside. Because of that, though, she fell behind Naruto and Sasuke. Which gave her the opportunity to meet Tsunade. And while the boys were gone, she and Kakashi grew closer as the remaining members of team seven. _No_… she couldn’t risk it. Any slip at all was just too dangerous.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to answer me. I’ve figured it all out.”

_Genius or not, baby Kakashi needs to learn some humility. _“Oh? Did you?”

“Not now. Not yet.” He looked back to his book. “In the future. Remember? It’s a closed loop. I might not know why you’re here now, but I’ll figure it out by your twenty-first birthday.”

_Little shit_. “Kakashi!” A giggling voice drew both their attention. A little girl stood with a group of other children, her smile wide as she waved. “Come play with us!”

“No thanks, Rin.” Kakashi replied in a bored tone. “I really want to find out how this book ends.”

“See!” A boy called. “Let’s just go, Rin!”

“Oh…” The girl frowned. “Coming, Obito.”

_Rin and Obito… If only you knew, Kakashi. Maybe you’d spend your day playing with them instead of reading a book and talking to a ghost. _“Don’t you want to play with the other kids?”

He shrugged. “Everyone says the same thing. I’m a protégé. The adults say playing is a waste of my time, and the kids don’t like it when I always win.”

Her heart broke. Poor little Kakashi. He’s always seemed so distant. Sakura would have never expected it to start so young. “I think you should go.” Surly playing instead of reading a fiction book wouldn’t change the future. She was positive Kakashi had mentioned playing with them at some point… she hoped.

A thin silver brow lifted. “Are you saying this as someone from the future, or…”

“I’m saying it as someone who misses being able to play kick-the-can with her friends.” They were all grown up and living their own lives now. Those that had made it that far. “Go play. I’ll watch your book for you.” With one more weary glance, Kakashi set the book down and jumped from the bench.

“Oh, Kakashi!” Rin called brightly. “Did you change your mind?”

“Yeah… I guess so.”

Sakura watched with a smile as the stoic little Kakashi turned into a bright-eyed, laughing four-year-old.

_Tick_


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_Seven_

Sakura hadn’t realized that she had jumped through time again at first. It wasn’t the same sickening darkness that she had experienced the first time around, but a click. Like a cut between scenes in a movie. It was so quick, she had almost missed it. One moment, she was being traumatized by Duy Lee’s incredibly bushy mustache, the next she was wavering beside a kotatsu table. The plume of silver hair in front of the stove only bobbed slightly before returning to its original position.

“You again.” Kakashi’s tone was flat. “I thought I had made you up. I figured that if you _were_ sent by me, that you’d pop up along my timeline again.”

Sakura blinked through the fuzzy spots, shaking her head as he spoke. “So I _did_ jump then.” She breathed as she found her footing. Turning, Kakashi abandoned the stove in favor of plating the cooked fish. “How long has it been?” Judging from his voice and height, quite a while.

“Two years, give or take.” Unfazed. Emotionless. The Kakashi that Sakura knew as her sensei hadn’t been quite _this_ detached. What did she miss in those two years?

“Kakashi?”

“I know you couldn’t have told me… but I…” His voice shook the smallest amount as the frying pan in his hand shook. He had only plated one fish. The other sat hovering over the second plate. “I keep make too much food!” Anger. _No_ – Sakura thought as he blinked quickly. _Sadness_.

Two years. That means Kakashi would be around seven. _What happened when Kakashi was seven?_ Taking a deep breath, Kakashi returned one fish to the stove before picking up the empty plate. He held it in his hands, his eyes unseeing. Finally, he put it away.

It reminded Sakura of the first month after her parents – _Oh… Oh no… Poor Kakashi._ When Kakashi was seven, Sakumo Hatake committed suicide. At least when Sakura’s parents had died, Kakashi had been there. How long had Kakashi been living in his family’s home all by himself? And he was only _seven_.

Rounding the kotatsu, Sakura ignored his questioning gaze and pulled Kakashi against her in a tight hug. Even at this age, he was nearly the same height as her. “I’m sorry…” She breathed, her eyes tightening as he tried to pull away. “Kakashi… I’m _so_ sorry.”

He broke. It was heartbreaking as his arms wrapped around her, his face buried against her collarbone. She had never imagined Kakashi crying before. “He wa-s an idiot!” He sobbed into her skin. “He disg-raced our famil-y name and di-dn’t even have the spine to live w-with it!”

Sakura wanted to argue. She wanted to tell him that his father was a hero – that the White Fang wouldn’t be disgraced forever. But she couldn’t risk it sending Kakashi down a new path. Instead, she brushed a hand over his hair. He’d never had a mother either…

Sakura didn’t know why Kakashi had chosen to send her back – if he had at all. Why did he want _her_ to see these terrible events? Was it so that he wouldn’t go through them alone? Didn’t he understand the risks involved? Sakura sank to her knees, still holding Kakashi as he sobbed quietly. She wanted to get back to her own time. The time where Kakashi was strong, and happy, and the man that grew to be one of Konoha’s greatest protectors. But if she was stuck in the past with his demons, she could at least return the favor. 

Still, it was hard to give words of comfort when anything she said could ruin the knowledge she possessed. Instead, Sakura kissed the top of his head and remembered how Kakashi had been there when her parents died_. _“Time moves forward... It heals what’s broken.”

When Kakashi had finally calmed down, he excused himself to bed. Sakura knew that she could follow him, but it wouldn’t do any good. He was grieving. Unfortunately for Sakura, she had the knowledge that things would only get worse before they got better. Biting her lip, Sakura stared at his untouched dinner. Salt-broiled saury. Sakura’s eyes watered with her sad smile. “So that’s it, huh? You love it so much because you had to learn to cook for yourself. You probably caught this fish yourself too.” She had never stopped to wonder why Kakashi was such a good cook. It was because he _had_ to be

“Why did you send me here, Kakashi?” Sakura asked the empty room as she pulled her knees to her chest. “If you wanted me to know all of this, you could have just told me… why make me live it with you?”

_Maybe… _Sakura thought as she looked towards his bedroom door. _… it’s because you didn’t want to go through it alone._ Another sad smile. _Okay, Kakashi. I’m here. I’ll stay by your side for as long as you need me to._

Even though Kakashi was only seven, he seemed completely unfazed as trotted out of the village on a solo delivery mission. According to the paperwork, it was a C-Rank. Sakura knew that he had become a chunin when he was six, but to be so jaded by it…

“So I’ve been thinking.” He didn’t look up from his latest book as they walked. “You must be someone that knows me well if I sent you back into my timeline. And that seal on your forehead.” Her hand lifted without thought to the small diamond. Sakura was so used to it, that she often forgot it was there. “It’s the Seal of One-hundred, right? I’ve read about it. That means you’ve got excellent chakra control. Probably in the medical field then.”

“Kakashi…” Her tone was warning. “You really shouldn’t try to figure out who I am. It could completely change our dynamic in the future.”

“See, I’m not sure that’s true.” He closed his book with a flourish of excitement. “In making up my mind to figure out your identity, I have already confirmed that doing so wouldn’t change the future, at least not on a critical level, or I wouldn’t have been able to make up my mind to do so in the first place. Well, either that or I fail. I don't really see the second option winning out though.”

“I… what?” She breathed, blinking.

“I’ve been reading up on time jutsu since your first visit. I was right the first time, it seems like a closed loop system. That means that all the choices made directly impact our reality. So, if either of us does something to throw off the events that led to you appearing here, you would have never appeared here in the first place. Of course, that does present the paradox of not being able to do the very thing that would have erased the current timeline in the first place…” He seemed to be talking to himself now. “Otherwise, we’d be back at step one. But that begs the question of events already impacted and if it would simply ruin the closed loop system and diverge into a multi-verse.”

“I think my brain just melted.” Sakura mumbled as she pressed some chakra into her temple. There was a definite headache building now. _Oh! I still have my chakra!_

“I’m still figuring it out. There’s a reason time jutsu is forbidden.” She frowned as he pulled out his book again. “But evidently, that’s not going to stop me.” 

“Just… be careful. I don’t think we should just play around with information. It could ruin everything, and with th-“ She stopped before she could say: _with the village at peace_. “It’d just be for the best. All you need to know about me is that I’m a friend.” It was close enough to the truth. She was sure that once Kakashi caught sight of the pink-haired kunoichi on team seven that he’d put it all together. Sakura’s feet stuttered to a halt at the feel of something up ahead. Chakra signals. A dozen at least.

“Yeah…” Kakashi frowned, his young eyes serious again. “I feel them too.”

“This just grew beyond a C-Rank, Kakashi.” She warned as he slid his book away, grabbing kunai at the same time. “You should just turn back. It’s too dangerous for one chunin!”

The words were out of Sakura’s mouth before she could even think about how they would affect the timeline. When she didn’t suddenly pop out of existence, she almost sighed. “I can’t do that.” His tone was deadly. “I was entrusted to finish a mission. I _will_ finish in accordance with shinobi law.”

“But-“

“A shinobi that breaks the law isn’t worthy of the title.”

She tried to call out his name, but the world was spinning again.

And then it cut to black.

_Twelve_

This time when Sakura woke her sight was perfectly fine, but the wind had been knocked out of her. “I’m going to kill him.” She muttered to the sky, eyes narrowing as a stray cat walked right through her. It settled nearby, happily grooming its paws in a taunt. _Stupid cat... Stupid time travel..._

Pulling herself off what she now identified as a dusty side road, Saurka groaned. At least the dirt didn’t seem to be sticking to her hair or clothes. Even if she could find a way to bathe, she wasn’t sure that the water would actually do anything. And what would happen if she took off her clothes anyway? Would they disappear? Would she be unable to touch them once she let go?

“Focus!” Sakura chastised herself with a shake of her head. “Where am I… _when_ am I?”

The streets looked familiar, but still too different from the Konoha of her time. The first two times she had jumped, she wasn’t far from Kakashi. This time around, she seemed to be the only one for blocks. Maybe something had happened. Maybe her warning had caused the time loop to sever… or diverge… she still wasn’t sure how any of this worked.

From what Sakura could tell, she was in the civilian part of the village. Kakashi would have no reason to be here. It was unfamiliar and nearly double the size of the shinobi housing._ To sniff him out, I’d have to be-_

Sakura’s eyes widened at the thought. Ninken lived in their own world. A world separate from that of humans. Although Chi didn’t exist in _this_ time, Sakura’s contract with her ninken might be powerful enough to pull her there. But Sakura couldn’t summon her without blood, and she couldn’t touch anything to cut herself with. That was of course if she even _had_ blood.

“I hate time travel!” Sakura screamed into the openness of the street. Huffing a few times to try and sooth her anger, Sakura looked down at her thumb. “It always looked like it hurt when Kakashi did this…” With a grimace, Sakura brought her thumb to her mouth, biting through the skin.

“Fucking shit!” She hissed as a red bead pooled on her fingertip. “How did he always make that look so cool!?” Sakura had been stabbed with kunai that hurt less than tearing her skin with the blunt force of her teeth. At least now Sakura knew that she _did_ have blood. With a deep breath, Sakura focused and slammed her hand against the ground. “Summoning Jutsu!”

The pattern scrawled outward from her palm, erupting in an explosion of smoke. Keeping crouched, Sakura breathed a laugh as the young, orange ninken jumped up and down. “Boss Lady! Boss Lady! It’s been so long!”

“It’s been three days, Chi.” Sakura laughed as the curled tail on her back wiggled side to side. She had worn the same coat with the same cross-hatch pattern since Sakura had signed the contract, but with the length of her fur these days, it made the fluff of her butt extra pronounced.

“No! It’s been years and years – backwards!” Chi announced. So, Chi could sense the time shift.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Sakura smiled as she stood. “I need you to find Kakashi. Can you do that without his scent?”

“Boss?” Chi stopped her jumping to focus on the question. Sakura thought that it was cute how Chi called Kakashi boss. At first, it was because Pakkun was training her, and she thought it was legitimately his name. It just seemed to stick as she got older. “Yeah, I can find Boss!”

“Okay, but Chi,” Sakura refocused the puppy’s attention before she could take off. “Like you said, you came backwards. This Kakashi doesn’t know about anything from our time. He’s younger here. We have to be careful not to mention anything from our time.”

“You got it Boss Lady!” Chi lifted a front paw in anticipation. “Go now?”

With an airy laugh, Sakura nodded. “Yeah, go.”

Chi was little more than a tiny orange blur as she darted though the village nose first. Sakura was surprised to see that unlike herself, the others could see Chi very clearly. Then again, the running theory was that Sakura’s physical body was still back in her time. That didn’t explain how she could use chakra and bleed though.

“Found him!” Chi declared as she skidded into Kakashi’s ankle. “Boss! Found Boss!”

Kakashi watched the ninken with furrowed brows and a tilt of his head. When Sakura landed behind her, the puzzled look switched to Sakura. “Chi!” Sakura warned with a huff before she could say anything more. “I need you to go back now, okay? I’ll call you if I need you again.”

“You got it Boss Lady!” With a happy little yip, Chi spun for her tail before disappearing with a pop.

“Sorry.” Sakura smiled. “She’s still in training.”

“_Your_ ninken then?” When Sakura nodded, his eyes narrowed further. “I see.” He closed his book – a thick volume this time – and pocketed it. “It’s been five years this time. I thought I had messed up the timeline.”

Quickly doing the math, Sakura smiled. “Twelve now, huh?” She laughed when his eyebrows lifted in question. “We’re the same height now.” She held out a hand to gesture between them. “What are you doing standing out here alone?”

Thanks to the mask she couldn’t be sure, but it looked like he was pouting. “I’m supposed to be on a mission with Obito, but he’s always late!” He didn’t seem to notice the shock on her face as he searched for his teammate. “He always gives the lamest excuses too! How many old ladies cross the streets between his house and here!? A shinobi should never be late!”

She couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at her lips. Dropping her head so he wouldn’t see the tears gathering in her eyes, Sakura mimicked his words. “I see..”

_That’s why, isn’t it Kakashi? I always knew your excuses for being late were lies, but I thought you were just too lazy to be anywhere on time. That wasn’t it at all. All these years… all those times you kept us waiting. It was because of him. Even in our time, over twenty years from now… you’re still honoring the memory of your fallen comrade. I’m sorry, Kakashi. I’m sorry for all those times I yelled at you. I understand now…_

_Tock_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chi was inspired by my very own little Pom. Although mine is brown and white... and a boy lol


	4. Chapter Three

** Chapter Three**

_Twelve_

_...I’m sorry, Kakashi. I’m sorry for all those times I yelled at you. I understand now…_

“Did I… say something?” Sakura’s head jerked up as his worried tone, laughing a little _too_ loudly.

“No, no. You just reminded me of someone I knew from my actual time.” She waved him off. “Have you been reading any more into time jutsu?”

He willingly took the subject change. “A bit when I can. I’m taking a lot of missions these days, and I can’t exactly read when I’m in the field.”

_Wanna bet?_ “I’m sure you’ll figure it out in time… no pun intended.” Sakura laughed at her bad joke while Kakashi looked almost embarrassed by her.

“I have been thinking about our timelines though…” He admitted as his eyes grew unfocused. “You, specifically.” She wanted to groan, but he continued on. “You never told me your last name. I assume this was on purpose. The thing is, even if you didn’t give me your first, I’d know it. Haruno, right?” He took her shock as confirmation. “It wasn’t that hard to figure out. You’re obviously a shinobi from the seal on your forehead. And even if there _is_ a chance that you’re from another village, your hair color is too distinct. Kizashi Haruno is the only man I’ve ever met that has that hair color.”

Hearing her father’s name made all color drain from Sakura’s face. She had been so focused on Kakashi’s timeline she hadn’t even considered that in this time… her parents were alive. “I… yes. You figured out my name. Can you please stop now?”

“Too late.” Kakashi smiled, oblivious to her internal breakdown. “It wasn’t enough. I had to know who you were _to me_. I’m not someone that has many _friends_. Sending you into my past would be like trusting you with a kunai to my throat, and yet… I trusted you completely. The future me must think very highly of you. Given the way you address me so casually, it’s also safe to say that we’re equals – at least in rank. I checked out Kizashi Haruno, and he doesn’t currently have any children. For me to be correct thus far, that would mean that you’re going to be born in the next few years.”

She would never disagree with Kakashi again when he said that they were annoying as genin. Right now, she wanted to ring his little neck. “Why can’t you let this go?”

“Because I trust you!” Her breath caught at the exclamation. “Which means that you _must_ be someone special to me.” She sighed. There was no use in stopping him now, he had obviously figured it out already. “It wasn’t until I saw your ninken that I knew for sure.” _Of course _she had inadvertently handed him the final piece of the puzzle. “You’re my wife!” A pause. "I'm a bit of a cradle robber, huh?"

The shock was immediate. “W-what!?” She felt the blush consume her cheeks as his dark eyes narrowed. “Why would you think _that_?”

“Your ninken…” He sounded less sure of himself. “She was wearing the Hatake crest.” At her confused panic, he gestured with his fingers. “The diamond with the lines through it? Only dogs that signed a contract with the Hatake clan can wear it. They wouldn’t even get the jacket without signing the contract in the Hatake family scroll. Given that I was right about your parents and age, the only way you could be a Hatake is through marriage – and I’m the last one.”

“M-marriage?” Sakura’s voice sounded as deflated as she felt. Had Chi really been running around with the Hatake crest this whole time? More importantly, had Kakashi let her make a contract with _his_ family scroll? She had remembered commenting on the long list of names before hers, but it never occurred to her…

Kakashi looked like he wanted to say more, but another boy about his age came barreling down the path and right through Sakura. “You’re late!” Kakashi frowned as the boy launched into an elaborate story about a missing cat.

_Seventeen_

Sakura couldn’t be too mad at her shock. It cushioned the blow when she was pulled into the darkness again. This time, when Sakura came to herself, she was standing on the edge of Hokage Rock. The immediate vertigo caused her to teeter on her feet before she grounded her chakra. Once her senses were level and her head clear, Sakura noticed him.

Kakashi sat on the edge of Lord Second’s great stone head, one leg dangling freely while the other was bent at the knee to support arm. He had to know she was there, even if she hadn’t made a sound. It was hard to tell with his face hidden behind a white Anbu mask. The only reason she was sure it was Kakashi was because of the familiar puff of silver hair.

Below, in the minimal light of the moon, Sakura could make out several ongoing construction projects. “I get that you can’t tell me things… Not in detail…” He spoke softly as his leg stopped. “But… It hurts to know that someone is aware of who you’ll lose, and they don’t even give you the heads up to say goodbye.” 

He peeled off the Anbu mask as she sat next to him. “I don’t like it either – if it’s any consolation.” She turned her head to look at him, almost gasping at the moon bounced off of his left eye. She had almost forgotten about the sharingan.

“So, Obito…” _Is alive and working for the enemy._ Not that he could know that.

His jaw clenched as he looked back out over the city. The scar looked so fresh compared to the first time she had seen it. “And Rin… and Minito… and Kushina… and half of Konoha… _everyone._ We’ve been building for almost two years, and there’s still so much to do.”

Her fists clenched at her sides. “So this is after the nine tails…” She breathed. The construction below took on new meaning. This was the village rebuilding. Healing. “That must make you-“

“Seventeen.” He offered. “You _knew_. That day you sent me to play with Rin and Obito, you knew I would lose them. You encouraged me to forge relationships that would end. That would break me. That would-“

“Make you into a _wonderful_ man.” Sakura cut him off. His eyes were pained when they found hers again. “A man that so many respect and care for. You lost your team, and that’s a pain I can’t make go away. No amount of warning would have stopped it. No amount of goodbyes would have made it hurt less.” When his face twitched in an effort to conceal his emotion, Sakura placed her hand over his. “Those losses, Kakashi… I hate that you had to endure them, but you’ve learned lessons from each one. Lessons that will shape you.” _And eventually, the entire village… me._

His eyes roamed her face like she was map he just couldn’t read. With a tilt of his head, Kakashi reached up to pull his mask down and around his throat. The gesture was so startling, that Sakura could only widen her eyes. His face… it was almost familiar, but younger than the Kakashi’s of her time would be, of course…

_Seventeen_. Her mind supplied. This was a seventeen-year-old Kakashi. A seventeen-year-old Kakashi with a sharp nose and pronounced dimple. A seventeen-year-old Kakashi with full lips that spread into a crooked smile over white teeth as she continued to stare. A seventeen-year-old Kakashi with a beauty mark on his chin, and whose hand she was still holding. _A seventeen-year-old Kakashi_ – her wicked mind offered – _that wasn’t much younger than she was._ Sakura’s hand recoiled with a yelp.

This just caused him to chuckle. The wicked side of her mind nearly stirred again. “This is the first time you’re seeing my face?” He asked despite the obvious answer.

Not trusting her voice, Sakura nodded quickly, eyes still owlish.

He looked her over again. Sakura never thought she would say (think) this, but she _wished he’d just put the damn mask back on!_ “Not my wife then.” He frowned. “That doesn’t make much sense. I might have had the intent to _make_ you my wife, and this whole thing is just a way to avoid talking about myself.”

It took her a minute to recover from his light laugh. “W-why do you assume it’s romantic? Because the ninken thing?” _Good voice. Hang in there._

His face narrowed in concentration. Sakura most certainly _did not_ find it cute when his nose scrunched in thought. “Mostly. You’re too close to me in age to be adopted or anything, and way too hot to just be a friend.”

A small sound of distress weaseled its way out of her throat. That, paired with her raging blush just made him laugh again. This time, the dimple on his right cheek depend. “See? That’s adorable.” She had to change the subject. Because even if her body (and wicked side of her brain) was completely on board with getting to know seventeen-year-old Kakashi – he was still _Kakashi._

She almost wished she could just save his face for later. Maybe take a pic-. Sakura straightened as her mind connected the dots. _Picture… why did pictures…_ _Sukea! _The widening of her eyes was completely different this time, and he seemed to sense it. “You!” Sakura grabbed the mask that hung around his neck and pulled him forward. “You! Photographer! _Cheater!_”

“Y- you’re gonna have to tell me what I did, Sakura!” He looked genuinely scared – a fact Sakura would enjoy later.

“You haven’t done it yet!” Sakura growled as she released him, standing to stomp away.

_Years!_ She had known what Kakashi looked like since her _genin_ days! All this time – all that wondering! His plans! He had gone along with their plans to unmask a _shadowclone_ when the _whole time-!_ She glared at him as she paced back and forth. Kakashi was standing now, his stance a bit defensive. _I spent the whole day with a maskless Kakashi – we all did! _They never had a clue. And to make matters worse, he never came clean!

“You, Kakashi Hatake, are a –“ _Terrible sensei?_ No, too much information. _Horrible friend?_ Would be too much of a blow after her pep talk. _Dirty cheater?_ Reiteration might be nice, but it might promote the idea that they were married. Instead, she huffed in frustration when he smiled again.

“You’re still adorable when you’re angry, if that helps.”

“It _doesn’t_.” She growled as the dimple made another appearance. “Just put your stupid mask back on!”

She wouldn’t go in. It was bad enough that she was here, it would just hurt so much worse to go inside. Sakura watched from the safety of her favorite tree as her parents fussed over the baby version of her. She couldn’t have been older than three at this point. Her dad said something that caused him to throw his head back in a laugh, which them made toddler-Sakura cry, which resulted in her mother yelling.

Even as tears welled in her eyes, Sakura laughed. They were never perfect. Not even for a few minutes. Her father had a habit of making corny jokes only he would laugh at. Her mother had a temper worse than Sakura’s, and that was saying something. And Sakura had had always thought that they were trying to ruin her life. As dysfunctional as they were as a unit… they were hers.

Sakura wiped the tears from her face as he landed in the tree behind her. He must have followed her here. “How long?”

Figuring that it couldn’t mess up _his_ timeline, Sakura shrugged. “Depends on whose time we’re using.” Biting her lip, she watched as her mother rocked the baby version of her. “It was two days before my thirteenth birthday. I found out _on_ my birthday.”

“I’m sorry.” It was silly of her to be crying about the loss of her parents when Kakashi had lost his a lot sooner.

“Don’t be. You took care of me.” Even if it was planting the idea in his head, she didn’t care. He helped her that day.

“I’m glad…” He sounded relieved. “It seems like I selfishly forced you to be with me when I needed you most. I’m glad to know that I returned the favor.”

“I _wasn’t_ there… Not for Obito, Rin, or the nine tails.” It had been something that bothered her. Kakashi obviously set the timeline up to coincide with the worst events in his life. But with each event, it seemed more and more time passed before she showed up.

“You didn’t have to be. I’ve always dealt with grief by withdrawing. You’ve seemed to have a knack for showing up before I could fully sink into myself. You’ve always been exactly on time, Sakura.”

Even though it hadn’t happened in years, Sakura had half expected his large hand on top of her head. It made it all the more shocking when instead, he cupped the back of her neck, his thumb running over her skin in a soothing manner. Inside her old home, the lights had long since gone out. And yet Kakashi and Sakura stayed – just as they were.

_Tick…_


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

_Twenty_

Sakura was pleasantly surprised to find herself indoors when the darkness faded this time. More so, she was in a familiar location. At first, Sakura thought that she might have returned to her own time, but a closer inspection of Kakashi’s apartment told her that she wasn’t there quite yet.

“I must be getting closer!” Sakura called in the direction of the familiar chakra. Her eyes moved to the spot she had woken up the first time. She didn’t put it together until that moment, but Kakashi was in Minato’s old place… “How long was I gone this time?”

“Only two years.” Kakashi’s voice made her jump slightly. It wasn’t nearly as jarring, however, as the sight that accompanied it.

Kakashi stood in nothing but a towel, hair and (very exposed) body still wet from what Sakura assumed was a shower. He had forgone his mask in favor of a large bowl of bland cereal she knew wasn’t actually his favorite, but he claimed it was to avoid admitting that he secretly loved sweets. He had been sucking the remnants of milk off of his spoon when she turned, so it still hung between his full lips. Instead of putting it back in his bowl, Kakashi merely smiled around the metal, his teeth clutching it in place.

“See something you like?” Sakura’s eyes instantly shot away.

This Kakashi – this apparently twenty-year-old Kakashi – was something she didn’t know how to handle. The Kakashi that was younger than her had been easy to deal with. He was a sweet kid with a rough background. He just needed someone to take care of him. The Kakashi of her time was easy too. He was just as attractive as the one before her, but their relationship was already defined. _This_ Kakashi… this half-naked and glistening Kakashi... He was going to be trouble. Especially because he seemed intent on flirting with her.

“So, we haven’t had sex either.” Sakura sputtered, eyes moving back to him on instinct. _Oh, beautiful regret. _“If we’d had sex, you wouldn’t be so embarrassed seeing me half naked.” He reasoned, perfectly logical despite the towel and crunching cereal. “I figured that was the case, with the mask and all, but I don’t really know what you’re into.”

“You’ve been trying to figure it out for what? Sixteen years now? Why not just let it go.” She needed him to stop flirting with her. A woman only had so much strength.

“Oh, I figured it out a year ago. I’m your – or I _was_ your sensei. Right?” He didn’t seem to actually need her confirmation. “What I’m trying to narrow it down to is what _else _we were.” Another spoonful of loud cereal.

“Why does there have to be anything else? Sensei and friend not enough?”

His open eye narrowed as he chewed thoughtfully. “It’s a possibility, I’ll concede that. But I just have this hunch…”

Sakura groaned. “Anything but a hunch…” His hunches were nearly always right. “And would you stop eating that obnoxious cereal! We both know that you hate it and that you’ve probably got a box of those sugar rainbow things stashed away behind the tea jars you _refuse_ to use because you’ll forget about them! Even though we both know you see them every time you go for that unhealthy cereal you won’t admit to liking because _how unmanly_.”

He was smiling crookedly by the end of her rant, still just crunching away. “Hit a nerve?” He asked simply, sucking on the spoon again. “We’re very close then – if you know my deepest secret.”

Sakura scoffed, if only because she _needed_ to be angry. She was pretty sure jumping her sensei in the past was on the time-traveling _don’t_ list. “Please! Your deepest secret is that you’re actually a hopeless romantic. You enjoy those sappy movies you pretend are boring, and you only read Icha Icha for the love story.”

His brow furrowed. “What’s Icha Icha?”

Panic. White hot panic. “No…” Sakura breathed, eyes skimming his bookshelves and table tops. “No! It was _me!_ It was _my fault!_”

She nearly cried as Kakashi muttered something about going to the bookstore. She had been the one that turned him into a pervert! That was probably why he smiled every time she yelled at him!

“You’re a little dramatic, huh?”

Begrudgingly, Sakura walked alongside Kakashi as he headed for the bookstore. “So!” He sounded almost chipper. “I think I’ve got it figured out.”

“The time travel thing or the being aggressively annoying about our non-existent relationship thing?”

“Ah. The second one.” He smiled behind his mask. “You haven’t denied it whenever I asked if we were romantically involved – even when you confirmed I got the sensei thing right.” _Of course I have! …Haven't I?_ “And you’ve got a Hatake ninken. You blush when I so much as flirt with you, but you don’t tell me to stop…”

“Maybe I’m just amusing myself while I wait out the clock.”

“No, there are too many coincidences.” He hummed as he held open the door for her before remembering that he didn’t need to. Once inside, his voice dropped, but he continued. “Unrequited love.”

Sakura was glad she walked through the book display and not into it. “You think I have unrequited feelings for you?” _Her_ Kakashi? Not even an inkling. Twenty-year-old Kakashi? Five minutes... and two decades, but whatever. _But if twenty-year-old Kakashi knows, my Kakashi has to too._

“Well, I think it goes both ways.” He said offhandedly as he skimmed the shelves. “Obviously, the older me has feelings for you. There is no other reason I would let you sign the family scroll and send you back into my timeline otherwise.” She nearly cringed as he located the bright orange book. “I can’t speak to your feelings.”

“It’s… complicated.” She breathed out in a huff. There was no reason to deny it now. Maybe she’d get thrown around the loop again and just get to go live with four-year-old Kakashi. He was nice. And happy.

“I bet. Ex-sensei, fourteen years your senior, deliriously handsome.” Even though he didn’t meet her glare, he smiled as he read the book cover. “I wonder if that’s why future me sent you back. I gotta say, I saw the you from my time the other day, and it was… unsettling.”

“Yeah, the age gap…” She sighed. It was probably the thing that stopped her the most. Kakashi wasn’t just older, he was _fourteen years_ older. Not to mention, it would ruin them if it went bad. “What does that have to do with you sending me back?”

He was skimming the first chapter now. “Well - I’m going to talk time jutsu now - so stay with me.” He spared her a smirk. “The Kakashi of your time _is_ me_._ Meaning that by the time he sends you back, it’d already happened. He could have done it for one of two reasons. The first being that he was happy with the outcome and didn’t want to risk losing any changes your presence would have made. The second, would be for your benefit.”

She nearly scoffed. “As much fun as it’s been getting to see your greatest hits, I miss _food_. And _sleep_.” She groaned.

“Well, think about it? As I am here and now, I’ve already figured things out. That means that I’m hyper aware of you. Not just this ghost version of you that provides stimulating commentary on my life, but the you from my timeline.” She frowned. He didn’t have to connect all this in her mind, did he? “Obviously, I no way, shape, or form feel anything for six-year-old Sakura. Except maybe amusement. You shoved an ice cream cone on Guy’s head once.” She remembered that. He had called her cherry blossom. “So. If I know me as well as I know I know me, he’s probably truly, deeply and all that mushy stuff I pretend to hate.”

Sakura processed this. “So you’re saying that Kaka- _you_ are in love with me?”

“Not yet.” He smiled that familiar crinkle-eyed smile, though the lines at the sides weren't as deep. “But if you keep yelling at me every time you show up, I’ll be yours in not time.” She rolled her eyes at his teasing.

Sakura would admit that there had been… moments between she and Kakashi. Long pauses, lingering glances. There was the one time he tucked her hair behind her ear and his hand stayed there. “Love might be a bit strong. Kakashi – the one from _my_ time – he’s not very…” She stopped herself before she could say too much. She had never seen Kakashi committed to anyone. He just wasn’t the type. “I still don’t understand what this has to do with sending me back.”

He sighed and crossed his arms. “I aware of a six-year-old, Sakura.” He lowered his voice. “Not in a romantic sense, but just aware. I know that you’re going to be part of my future _and_ past, so I have this driving need to protect you. I have to make sure that the loop closes. That means for the next fifteen years of your life, I’ll have to watch over you. I’ll have to make sure you grow into _this_ Sakura.”

“So it’s like payback? For making you babysit?”

Kakashi checked that no one was watching before he lifted a hand to poke her forehead – much like she had done to him when he was four. “Your adorableness will only get you so far.” He teased. “I’m uneasy by the idea of you as a six-year-old, right? Imagine how uneasy I’ll feel as you get older? You’ll become my student at twelve I’m assuming? I’ll have to watch you grow, and learn, and date. Eventually, I’ll wake up and see _this_ Sakura. Only, you won’t just be my ghost friend, you’ll be the Sakura I _watched _grow into her. And then I’ll remember how kind you were to me. I’ll remember how cute you were when you blushed at seeing me in just a towel.” _Oh look, here it is again. _“I’ll remember how you helped me on top of Hokage Rock that night…” There was something dark in his eyes. Something Sakura didn’t want to explore. Just what had he been planning to do up there before she arrived? “I’ll have all these memories and connections from over the next fifteen years, and you’ll just know me as your sensei.”

“But… I don’t just…” She bit her lip. “It’s not like I don’t – you know, feel something.”

“Even if you did, before this trip you only had half the story. That’s why I probably sent you back.”

“… To close the loop.”

“Exactly.” He smiled and waved the book in her face. “This is filthy, by the way.”

He bought the whole series.

Sakura sat by the window, watching at the rain poured heavily over the neighbor’s clothesline. _Poor woman._ She had left for work ten minutes before it started. In the background, Kakashi’s TV hummed at a bearable level - unwatched and unchanged from how he had left it. This was the longest she had ever stayed. Ten days now with no end in sight. It wasn’t so bad though.

Mostly, Kakashi spent his downtime reading or indulging Guy in nonsense challenges. He left the TV on for her most of the time, and left papers on time jutsu spread across the table for her to read. As fun as it had all been, she missed _her_ Kakashi. It was like knowing the end of a story before reading it and just wanting to see how they get from point A to B.

It wasn’t as if _this_ Kakashi was terrible. In fact, the only terrible part was how much she liked him. He hadn’t fully grown into the adult she knew as her sensei, so he would surprise her with random bouts of immaturity or flirtation. Around the third day, he figured out how desperately she missed human contact and started finding excuses to touch her. Then there was the added bonus of watching him eat cereal in a towel. As it turned out, that was an every-day thing for him. And well, who was she to interrupt his routine?

Sakura was startled from her thoughts as Kakashi practically stomped in, clothes and hair hanging heavy with water. Biting back a smile, Sakura raised an eyebrow as he fought to pull his arm from his jacket. “So… how’d it go?”

His glare was met with a laugh. “Like you don't know... Idiots wasted my time.” He grunted, finally winning the war against his clothing. “They’ll let anyone graduate from the academy these days! Bells. Teamwork. How hard is that?”

She thought about telling him that _she_ almost didn’t pass, but the fact that he knew she was one of his students probably already had an effect on the outcome of that day. It didn’t matter anyway. All thoughts ceased as he peeled his jounin shirt away to leave only his sleeveless, masked undershirt. Sakura had seen Kakashi in it more times than she could count, but it always had the same effect. It didn’t help matters that the already clingy fabric had become a second skin thanks to the rain.

“I’m just glad that they didn-“ He paused when he noticed her stare. _Look away!_ She commanded her traitorous eyes. _It’s like looking into the sun! Don’t look straight at it! _“If you don’t stop staring at me like that, we’re going to have a real ethical dilemma on our hands.”

He made his stance on the matter clear when he peeled the undershirt off and tossed it aside. _So smooth… _Her (very unhelpful) brain supplied as she watched the muscles of his chest and abs contract against the cold. _And his face…_ He had discarded his headband, so his hair fell heavily in front of it, but that didn’t stop the picture it painted. The expression on his face was almost the same one he wore when he broke free of Zabuza’s water prison… right down to the sharingan. _Livid. Hungry. Erotic._

“Ethics are… good.” Her stupid, stupid mouth offered. “Very… ethical.”

If he realized how idiotic she sounded, he was polite enough to keep it to himself. _Did he move closer? He seems closer._ “How long has it been since you’d say things shifted between us?”

His question was too much for her foggy brain. Shifted? Did he mean when she stopped being his student? Or did he mean when things became… _like this_. “I’m not sure… couple of years, maybe.”

“Older Kakashi has the willpower of a saint.” _Definitely closer._ “I’m not quite up to par, yet.”

“Well, it’s the effort that counts.” She was standing. Why was she standing? “I’m sure you can make up for it in other areas.” _No! Bad mouth! _

The smirk he gave her was dangerous. “I’d certainly like to try…” His fingers were skimming the length of her arm, heavy eyes on hers. “Again… and again… and _again_…” He took the final step forward so that their chests were pressed together.

“Shit…” Sakura cursed as the edges of her vision darkened. “This is your fault.” Kakashi looked confused. “Stupid cheater.”

And then it cut to black.

_Tock_


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

_Twenty-Five_

Sakura was still annoyed when she opened her eyes. Kakashi set the jump times, right? That means that he purposefully kept her there for ten days just so he could cockblock his twenty-year-old self. She could practically picture the man giggling behind his hands as he set that one up.

Sulking only a bit, Sakura pulled herself off of the floor and looked around. She was in a cabin of some sort, by the looks of it. It must have been abandoned for a long time, though there was water and mud trailing across the dust-covered floor. Through one of the grungy windows, Sakura could make out the gentle fall of snow.

“Not in Konoha…” Sakura mumbled as she turned her attention to the footprints.

Whoever had left them hadn’t bothered to clean up after themselves, not that Sakura could blame them. Her observations lagged a bit when she caught the sight of blood mixed into the mud. _Oh no…_ Closing her eyes, Sakura attempted to sense any chakra around her.

_There… it’s faint…_ Frowning, she pushed her way into the basement of the old cabin. There were no traps or alarms… just wet, dirty tracks. Sakura had just turned the corner when she saw him. Kakashi, hunched and bleeding. She was by his side in an instant. Too many times has she had to patch this man up. Too many times had he nearly died on her.

“Kakashi!” his eyes didn’t seem to really _see_ her. “You shouldn’t be using your sharingan! Your chakra is already too low!” She jumped into medic mode before she could stop herself.

“Sakura?” When he didn’t cover his eye, she reached up and did it for him. “I think I got them all, but there might be one left. I didn’t go back to make sure.”

“It’s alright.” She breathed as she pulled at his hands. There was something in his side - a rod of some sort. “Where’s your team.”

“Solo mission.” He seemed to relax as she looked over him.

“How did you even manage this?” A glance around his side told her that _yes_, it did go all the way through.

“Ah. Well I was on my way out of enemy territory when a black cat crossed my path…” She snorted despite the heaviness in her chest.

“Liar.” The word was hardly a whisper. “How long until the recovery team gets here?”

“I suppose that depends on when they start looking for me.” She froze.

“But…” _This can’t be right… I can’t possibly…_ “Kakashi… if this doesn’t get healed in the next hour, you could die.” Her chakra-coated hands moved over him as she took his vitals. “If you make it _that_ long.”

“Good thing I have my guardian angel then.” His smile was soft. It spoke to Sakura’s panic that she hadn’t noticed until that moment that his mask was missing.

“But I… I’m not supposed to, right?”

“Unless you already have.” She _hated_ time travel. “I can’t make you break the rules, but if you hadn’t healed me already, you wouldn’t be here to heal me.”

“When this is all over, you’re forbidden from ever talking about time travel _ever_ again.” She mumbled as her hand moved to his side. He let out a huff of a laugh as she fixed what she initially could. “Does it hurt?”

His smile was almost dreamy. “Tickles.”

The fact that Kakashi Hatake was ticklish was something she’d revisit later. “How long’s it been this time?” She had to keep him conscious until she could pull the rod out. That wouldn’t be pleasant.

“Five years – more or less” His blood-free hand reached up to tuck a bubblegum strand behind her ear. Like he had the first time (or was it second?), Kakashi let his hand linger. “You haven’t aged a day.”

“Hilarious.” She breathed a laugh despite herself. “I’m going to have to pull the pipe out to finish healing you. I suggest happy thoughts.”

“Puppies… rainbows… pink hair… sunshi- fuck!” He cursed as she pulled the rod through.

“I know, I know.” She cooed as her chakra immediately set to work. “We’d usually cut it down, but field medicine can be messy. The good news is that it didn’t puncture anything vital.”

“Yippie.” Kakashi hissed through clenched teeth. “Where did you learn how to do this anyway? It wasn’t from me.”

Smiling, Sakura glanced at his face. He was getting some color back now. “Classified.”

“Guess I’ll find out in a few years.” _That’s right… I have to be about ten right now._

“I wonder if I’ll go back to my time when you become my sensei.”

“That depends on how much future me thinks you have to see.” Sakura hummed in agreement but focused on her chakra flow as she knit the muscle together. “You’re amazing.” There was an air of sincerity to his tone that made Sakura blush. “Every time I see you, I get it a little more.”

“Get what? Besides a boost to your ego.” With the grunt of the work done, she relaxed a bit.

“How easy it was for future me to fall in love with you.” Her chakra faltered before resuming its pace.

“Don’t be stupid.” She breathed. “You don’t know anything about me.”

“Not yet. I’ll get to learn things as they happen. Right now, I get a glimpse of the woman you’ll become. I might not have noticed her if I had met the girl first.” She had finished healing him, but her eyes remained on the scar she knew he would carry. “Do you remember what you said to me? I was nine and grieving my father’s death. You said-“

“Time moves forward. It heals what’s broken.” Sitting back on her heals, she gave him a soft smile. “You said it to me the night I found out my parents died.”

“Do you think that’s what’s happening? With us? Maybe time is healing what’s broken.”

Kakashi had always seemed so distant to her. A mystery wrapped in a pretty package and kept at arm’s length. _He did it on purpose…_ She realized. _He kept the younger version of me at arm’s length because he already knew this me. He felt… wrong. _“I don’t know if we’re fixing things or making them worse.”

“Guess there’s no harm then.”

Before Sakura could ask what he meant, Kakashi wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. What was happening only had a moment to register before his lips found hers. She melted. She might have _physically _melted. There was no way she going to stop and check. His kiss wasn’t too hungry or too tentative, it was the kiss of a man that knew what he wanted. A kiss that spoke of a confidence Sakura had never really known. It was almost as if she were being kissed for the first time. Soft and hot, the feel of Kakashi's mouth was something Sakura didn't think she'd ever forget. 

When he finally released her lips, his hand kept her close by. “Sakura?” The questioning tone was heavy whisper. “I think I’m going to pass out now.”

And he did.

  
“It’s been three days…” Kakashi pointed out in a flat tone as he sightlessly pressed the remote button.

“Very good. What will tomorrow make?” She didn’t turn away from the TV. “Click.”

Next channel. “No one else thinks I need to be on bed rest.”

“No one else was there with the ghost of your future student pulled a pipe out of your stomach. You could tell them, but you’ll get a lot more then bed rest. Click.”

Next channel. “I feel fine. I had the best medical attention in Konoha. Fit for duty.”

“If you leave this couch, I’ll spend the remainder of my time here singing Kiri Mie’s greatest hits. Click.”

Next channel. “I hate Kiri Mie.”

“I know.” She smiled. “Ooh! This one!” He finally released the remote. Not being able to do simple things for herself was getting on Sakura’s nerves. On top of that, Kakashi was trying to go back out on missions after only three days of rest.

“Are you _sure_ we’re not married?” He asked as he nudged her with his foot.

“Wishful thinking?” She teased, half watching the show and half watching him for signs of a jail break.

“Maybe.” She blinked before rolling her eyes. “What? You don’t believe me?”

“I think that you’re a twenty-five-year-old man, sitting in his apartment talking to someone that you haven’t technically met yet. On top of which, you’re recovering from a potentially fatal injury that might be impairing your judgment.” 

He scoffed. “I’ve known I was going to marry you since I was four.”

“Four? Really?” Now he had her full attention.

“Well, I met this pretty woman with pink hair. The first thing she ever did was flick me in the forehead. Naturally, she was my first crush.”

“It was a poke, but go on.” She smiled.

“She told me that she was my friend – from the future. Obviously, I thought the pretty woman was insane. Or that maybe I’d gone insane. I had a lot on my plate at four.” She wondered what she must look like if he was smiling at her like _that_. All soft and… open. “She was the first adult I’d ever met that told me it was okay to go play with my friends.”

Her smile slowly slipped. He was… being serious? This was a serious conversation? She thought that he had been pulling her leg… “Kakashi. I don’t think this is a good conversation to be having right now.”

“Well, I’m on bed rest and you can _only_ talk to me. Seems like the perfect storm.” There was that crooked smile again. “Besides, we’re already married.”

“Now I know that injury has gone to your head. Maybe you should go to the hospital.”

“You know, the Hatake Clan has its own form of marriage ceremony.” He continued as if she hadn’t spoken. “Exchanging of blood. Then the couple drinks from the same cup, though that might just mean my family is full of alcoholics. I’d have to consult the archives.” Another roguish grin. “Finally, a kiss.”

“Not a very intricate marriage ceremony.” She teased lightly. “Sounds like one night at a bar, and you wake up with a spouse.”

“That’s how aunt Rena trapped uncle Hiro.” There was a long pause. “I’m not saying we get married now, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I’m more worried that you’re basically proposing, and we haven’t even met yet.”

“Semantics.” He waved her off. “I meant it when I said we already where. It would be the only reason I’d put you in the Hatake ninken scroll.” She frowned. “Not saying I wouldn’t want to – just that I _couldn’t_. Ninken stick in packs. According to the clan symbol, you _have_ to be a Hatake to even summon her. We could ask her if you want. She’d be able to tell.”

Something very similar to panic crawled up Sakura’s throat. “So you’re telling me… That sometime between now and when I get back to my body, we’re going to be married by Hatake Clan law? That – for _years_ you’ll know about this? That I’ve technically been your wife throughout your entire life... or mine? I _still _don't understand time travel!”

“When you say it like that it sounds crazy.”

“It _is_ crazy! I’m technically _ten_ right now.” He winced. “I haven’t even told you how I feel! Not _you_, you – _my_ you. From my own time!”

“Well, if the loop is correct, I’ve known all along.”

She threw her hands up in exasperation. “Don’t use marrying me as a way to close the loop!”

“Maybe I’m using closing the loop as a way to marry you.” He countered.

“You think you’re so charming, don’t you? What makes you think lines like that will work on me?”

“Because it already has, just not yet. If it didn’t, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“I fucking _hate_ time travel!”

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest with a frown. She had been secretly pining (okay, in love) with Kakashi for years. Since the war. Kami – maybe before that.

“Sakura…” His hand reached across the couch to cup the back of her neck. “I’m sorry.” A slow thumb brushed across her skin.

“It feels wrong… to talk to you about my feelings before…”

“Before you talk to me about your feelings?” He smiled without malice. “We don’t have to talk about it now.”

She tried not to shiver as his thumb continued its lazy trail. _Up and down. Up and down._ “Kakashi?” She breathed. It stopped as she caught his eye. “Can you change the channel?” 

_Tock_


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Sakura contradicts herself because the power of boners.
> 
> M RATED CONTENT

**Chapter Six**

_Twenty-Seven_

It wasn’t the jump, but the familiarity of her landing point that made Sakura’s legs weak. Her parents’ home. She had moved into a smaller, more affordable apartment at fifteen and hadn't been back since. A muffled sob from the living room made her shoulders slump. _Why now?_

Sakura didn’t want to relive this night, even if it was from Kakashi’s point of view. She entered slowly, catching Kakashi’s gaze as he ran a comforting hand up and down younger-Sakura’s back.

“I was so stupid!” Younger Sakura cried. “The last thing I said to my mother was that I didn’t want her stupid party. All because of some napkins!”

Older Sakura bit her lip at the memory. It seemed like forever ago now. So much more has happened since then. “Sakura…” Kakashi’s face was twisted with the hurt he felt for her. At least – what could be seen through his mask. “Your parents knew that you love them. He caught her eye again. “Time moves forward. It heals what’s broken.”

“You know, I dreamed of you this night.” Sakura whispered even though the younger, sleeping version of her couldn’t hear. “Nothing in particular. I just remember that you were there.” She watched as he covered the sleeping girl with a throw blanket.

Kakashi tilted his head towards the kitchen as he closed the door to the living room. “I guess you know that it’s been two years since your last visit then.” He sounded tired… closed off. _This_ was the Kakashi from her younger years.

“I’m sorry that you had to deal with that… the crying I mean.” She shrugged.

“I just wish I could to more.” He grabbed a drink from her fridge, tugging down his mask to take a long swig. _Ah, so that’s the face of my genin days._ Still handsome, still sharp. The only things that had really changed were a few laugh lines and a wider jaw. “I thought it would be hard… trying to keep you two separate…” There was something almost haunted behind his eyes. “But you and _that_ Sakura… you’re nothing alike.”

“Well, I’m also not thirteen anymore.” Sakura smirked as she tried to lean against the counter. She flickered about halfway through before realizing her mistake. When he didn’t make fun of her, Sakura frowned. “What’s wrong, Kakashi? Worried that you had it wrong?” 

She tried to ignore the dread and disappointment that pooled in her stomach. Given that when this whole time travel excursion started, Kakashi was only a friend, it would be fitting that it ended that way too. At the very least, she had gotten a kiss. Now she didn’t have to wonder what that would have been like… _Although that’s a double-edged sword._

“I’m worried, but not in the way you think.” As if he could sense her distress, Kakashi reached out and brushed Sakura’s hair from her face – his hand moving to cup her cheek. “Your eyes…”

She waited for him to elaborate. When he didn’t, Sakura took a step into him, her hand gripping his forearm. “What about my eyes?”

His calloused thumb brushed along her cheekbone, his face softening only a bit. “They’re different. Harder…” He seemed almost afraid of his next words. “The eyes of a shinobi that’s seen loss… war.”

Sakura held her breath as all of her focus went to schooling her features. “You know I can’t…”

“I know.” He nodded. His ridiculously tall frame hunched over as he placed his forehead to hers. Still, his thumb continued its slow caress. Only when his eyes fluttered closed did Sakura’s shut.

This kiss was not that of a confident twenty-five-year old’s that knew what he wanted. This was the kiss of a grown man that was afraid of what he might lose. Still sure in his movements, but cautious of the future. It was the kiss Sakura had seen people share before the fourth war. She wanted to reassure him that it wouldn’t be for at least two years, but no good would come of that. Maybe the knowledge that it was coming at all was why he had been so stoic in his time as her sensei. The Kakashi she had grown to know over the years wasn’t cold or distant. He was playful, even when reserved. He was witty, and funny, and all the things she already knew him to be.

“Sakura…” The way he breathed her name as they panted, foreheads still together, made Sakura’s stomach clench. Even if she hadn’t felt so much as hunger in all this time, _he_ reminded her that it was there. “I love you…”

Sakura’s breath caught as her body instinctively jerked. Kakashi let her move back, but his hand slid down to her neck to keep her from going too far. “You… you can’t mean that.” It was almost a plea. _Don’t say it if you don’t mean it._ “You don’t know me.”

“Yes, I do.” The firm tone matched the resolve behind his eyes. Even the sharingan was open now. “For you, it’s been what – two months?” _More or less._ “Two months of traveling through the biggest events in my lifetime. Two months of seeing me at my lowest and taking care of me. It hasn’t been just a few months for me, Sakura. It’s been over twenty years.”

She hadn’t thought of that. While she jumped two or five years at a time, he had been living them. “But I only stay a few days at a time. Collectively, you’ve only _talked_ to me for about two months.” _Why am I trying to talk him out of this?_

He looked to the ceiling as he collected his thoughts – a gesture Sakura knew meant that he was trying to find patience. “Don’t you get it? I wait _years_ for those few days. I wait _years_ just to get the chance to see you again. I haven’t even dated since I was twenty because it felt like I was _cheating_ on you. And to be honest, it didn’t hold any appeal to me. Seeing someone every day didn’t come close to the feeling I got from seeing you once every five years.”

_No. No tears. Don’t turn into that girl._ “But what if it’s the novelty of it? What if it’s because you _only_ see me that rarely? Loving someone means seeing them at their worst. It means loving them throughout those boring times…”

“Sakura…” He sighed her name, cupping her face with both hands. “You’re intelligent. You’re strong. You’re bossy, and loud, and _amazing. _But you don’t get to tell me how I feel.” His smile was soft. “I’ll make a deal with you though. If I’m still in love with you next time you come to see me… You’ll agree to marry me.”

She clenched her hands at her sides to stop their shaking. “And if you’re not?” _Why am I agreeing to this? It's insane!_ If she gave in, that would me marrying him before they’d even technically kissed… or would it? She couldn’t work out the logistics right now. Not when her body ached for him.

“If you’re right, and I’m not in love with you – which is highly unlikely after twenty years of positivity on the matter – I’ll… I’ll cut my hair like Guy’s.”

The laugh that ripped from her chest was so sudden and blunt, that she might have snorted a little. “You’re insane.”

“No. Just very sure of myself.” Leaning in, he placed a kiss to her forehead before finally (regrettably) releasing her. “Besides. For all your excuses and denial, not once have you said that _you_ didn’t love _me._”

Taking a deep breath, Sakura turned her gaze from him. “No. I haven’t.”

Sakura pouted as she followed the disguised Kakashi through the streets of Konoha. “I don’t understand why you couldn’t just show us your face.” She huffed as the _photographer_ smiled. “We tried for years. There’s even a pool going.”

“Which is exactly why.” Kakashi smiled as he adjusted his camera. Right now, the nine genin were off constructing a ridiculously elaborate plan to unmask the man beside her. It would fail, but they didn’t know that. “This is more fun for me.”

“You’re a dirty cheater, you know. It’s one thing to outsmart a bunch of kids, it’s another to set them up to fail in the first place.”

Kakashi hummed, eyes narrowing. “You’ve called me that before – a cheater.” He followed it with a deep chuckle. “This is what you were referring to, huh?” His amused laughter continued. It washed over Sakura, easing the tension in her back and shoulders. Despite herself, she felt her lips tug into a small smile. She’d get him back for this one day.

On top of missing food, Sakura missed sleeping. She missed the feeling of drifting off into a peaceful dream world and waking up in a cocoon of her own blankets. She missed the long, bone-popping stretch that would accompany her ascent into the conscious world. Mostly, she missed having something to do while everyone else was asleep.

The channel Kakashi had left on before heading to bed had switched from old sitcoms to infomercials. Not only was Sakura exceeding bored, but now she was convinced that she needed a set of golden senbon. Luckily, she had no money and no way of calling in. Standing, Sakura decided to ready over Kakashi’s time jutsu notes again. She didn’t fully understand them, but he seemed to know what he was doing. He’d even said with confidence that he could write up the scroll now if he absolutely had to. The problem was that the jutsu _was_ in fact meant to send the person in a loop. It wasn’t meant to trap them in the past, but rater allow for someone to collect information they might have missed. It meant that Sakura wasn’t getting back to her body for a while.

She was leaning over what appeared to be a crude doodle of Pakkun when she heard it – a low moan.

A chill ran down Sakura’s spine at the sound. A bad dream? She knew that Kakashi sometimes had nightmares when they were on missions together. She never mentioned it when he woke up in the middle of the night, and he never offered any information. This, however, sounded a bit more… _suggestive... _Another moan sounded from behind Kakashi’s closed door.

_I should check…_ She reasoned with herself. _If he’s having a bad dream, I should wake him up. And if he’s not…_ Well…

Even though it was impossible for her feet to make any noise, Sakura padded carefully down the short hallway, stopping in front of Kakashi’s door. She could make out the sign of his chakra flaring, but he didn’t move. Sakura's heart pounded in her chest as she listened. A shuffling… heavy breathing… _Oh_… That sound was one that could only be…

“Sakura…” Her name was a moan. “I can sense your chakra, you know… and I can smell you…”

_Smell_ her? The heat between her thighs was suddenly obvious. She knew that Kakashi had an amazing nose, but… She blushed deeply at the implication. Her mouth opened as if her brain could form coherent thoughts. When no sound came, she chose to swallow heavily instead. Kakashi was in his bed… _thinking of her_.

“You can come in, if you want.” The offer pulsed through her body like a physical wave. A low moan followed. “I’ve thought about you here while I was doing this for so long…”

She almost gripped the wall for support before remembering that she _couldn’t_. She’d have to rely on her stupid, wobbly legs. “It’s probably a bad idea…” Her voice was no more than a shaky whisper. “Every time we touch each other, we risk altering the future.”

In the silence that stretched between them, the lewd sounds slowed. “I won’t touch you then.” She was about to voice her skepticism when he spoke again. “You will.”

The force of the shutter that wracked her body was almost enough to send her tumbling to the ground. _He hasn’t dated anyone since he was twenty. _The evil side of her mind nudged. _It would be cruel to deny him the smallest of pleasures… _She wouldn’t even be touching him… With a small inward curse, Sakura cautiously stepped through the door.

Even though Sakura’s mind had painted a dozen suggestive images since she heard the first moan, she was completely unprepared for the reality of the sight in front of her. Kakashi was propped against the headboard, his wide, bare chest nearly arching away from it with every breath. His face was nearly turned upward, a beautiful, almost pained expression twisting his features into someone almost unrecognizable. She had only seen a hint of that look once before – when he was twenty. His lips were pulled back in a silent snarl, his pearly teeth clenched so hard that the muscles in jaw and extended neck jumped. His heavy eyes, half hidden by a disarray of white hair were nearly closed in pleasure, and yet found her in the darkness. What made Sakura’s mouth go dry however, was the lazy up and down of his closed hand over the weeping erection that stood proudly between his parted thighs.

Sakura felt heavy and dizzy at the sight. For a moment, she was worried that she was on the cusp of another jump, but with a small gasp, she realized that she had forgotten to breathe.

“Come here.” He free hand beckoned her closer as the growl in his voice threatened to undo her right then and there. It wasn’t a request, but a command that she would willingly follow. As long as Kakashi watched her like _that, _Sakura was sure that she’d give him anything he asked for. 

Her heavy feet practically dragged themselves across the floor until she was at the edge of his bed. Her eyes couldn’t seem to agree on a location to look. First it was his face, then the contracting motion of his abs, and then the slow movements of his hand. _Beautiful_. Sakura had never thought of a man as beautiful before, even in the throes of passion. Kakashi, however, was the epitome of beauty in that moment. Biting her lip, Sakura tentatively made sure that she could touch the bed before climbing onto it, remaining on her knees as she watched him.

She wanted him. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anyone in her life. It wasn’t a desire, but a need so great that she thought she might die without him in that moment. Not just physically, but in a way she couldn’t explain. All of the time they had spent together – two lifetimes... Kakashi was so more than the man she had secretly loved for years. He was a part of her soul now. He was in her veins, allowing her heart to pump. He was the burn in her lungs as she tried to remember how to breathe. Sakura realized – as she watched his sharingan spin lazily – that he had sent her back not for himself, but for _her._ He had wanted to gift her with a life she had never known - a passion that she had never felt. He had gifted her not with his past, but with _himself_. His tears, his laughter, his drive… his heart. Kakashi had given Sakura the other half of herself for her birthday. 

“Fuck it…” She breathed. The timeline would be fine… she was pretty sure.

Kakashi released himself, catching Sakura as she practically launched herself at him.

This kiss was different from the last. There was no worry or apprehension. This kiss was need, and teeth, and _passion_. Even as his hands moved agonizingly slow down the length of her body, they left in their wake a trail of heat. She moved back as he sat up completely, their mouths never separating. Only when his hands rid Sakura of her top did she allow herself to be separated from him, her chest heaving with the effort to breathe as she helped get rid of the rest.

Maybe because she'd watched him wield the chidori for years, Sakura had always assumed being with Kakashi would be chaotic and exciting. Like catching lightning in a bottle. This wasn’t lightning… It was _fire_. It started as an ember in her core and grew with each subtle caress, each brush of skin, each kiss from his lips - they all served to feed the flames inside of her until they licked upward, caressing her very heart. When his battle-worn fingers slid down the length of her arm to link with her own, she knew that had been the intent. 

Kakashi’s held her hand as he entered her, his beautiful face contorting with the pleasure they both felt. It pressed against her lids, but Sakura would not miss a moment of this, not when his face was this open and raw. Not when she could finally see _all_ of him. Even as he moved inside of her, his strokes were unhurried. Savoring. Those eyes – those beautiful mismatched eyes - seemed to stare into her very being. This was it. It was Kakashi. It had _always been_ Kakashi. When she needed someone to lean on. When she needed someone to care for. When she needed someone to care for _her_. There would never be anyone else; not after this.

His fingers tightened around her own as his movements grew unsteady, both of them gasping through the heaviness of this moment.

“I love you.” His voice was rough and weighted with all that the statement meant.

Not for the first time in his presence, Sakura forced herself to see through unshed tears. “I love y-ou.” She managed to breath out as she finally lost the battle against her heavy lids.

Sakura’s back arched off the mattress as she wasn’t just pushed, but _pulled_ from that peak. The pleasure that tore through her was unlike anything she had ever felt. Instead of an explosion, it was a steady burn that consumed her from the inside. It started where they joined and spread outward until the flames bit at her toes and melded into her hairline. It was heat that threaten to consume all of her. Kakashi's soft mouth fed the flames at her throat as he joined her in the persisting blaze.

They laid sprawled out side by side, their fingers linked but bodies taking up the entirety of the mattress. Despite the exertion, Sakura’s body felt clean. There were no signs that she had done anything at all. _Well, there’s one upside to being a ghost._ She gave a small twitch of a smile as they looked to each other at the same time. Kakashi was twenty-seven now. They were getting closer to her time.

“Marry me.” His voice was an exhausted whisper. Sakura envied that he was being pulled heavily into the realm of sleep.

“Okay.” When his lips brushed against hers, it was little more than a soft caress. It was perfect.

Luckily for Sakura, she not only _could_ put her clothes back on, but managed to do so before she was pulled into the darkness.

_Tick_


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

_Thirty – One_

The sound of fighting and screaming put Sakura on high alert, even as her vision struggled to clear. When it finally did, she let out a heavy breath. The Fourth War. The end of it, judging by her surroundings. That would mean it’s been four years this time – give or take. Not far from her, Kakashi sat hunched over a familiar figure. Naruto and Sasuke could be heard, but were nowhere in sight. So, they were either killing Madara, or _trying_ to kill each other.

“You pushed yourself too hard, Sakura.” Kakashi spoke to her unconscious body. With a deep sigh, he reached up to run a thumb over her dirty cheek. “You did amazingly.”

“You know she’s seventeen, right?” Sakura teased lightly as she stepped beside him.

Kakashi’s shoulders seemed to relax as he smiled up at her. “I’ve been painfully aware of that for the last year, thank you.” Carefully, he slid his jounin vest under unconscious-Sakura’s head. “She’s not quite you yet. But I catch a glimpse – every now and then. I imagine it’s just going to be harder to separate you two from now on.”

He stood as he looked around. Taking advantage of their isolation, Kakashi cupped Sakura’s cheek and guided her forward in a chaste, masked kiss.

“We lean on each other a lot after this.” She offered, not seeing the harm. She enjoyed the warmth of his hand, nearly whimpering as it dropped away. “The war leaves more than just physical scars.” She wanted to apologize. For not telling him about the war, for not telling him about Obito... for _everything_. 

He hummed, his gaze traveling back to unconscious Sakura. “I know that well.” He shoved his hands deep inside of his pockets. “I won’t be getting a haircut, by the way.”

Despite the fatigue in his eyes, there was a hint of humor there. It took Sakura a moment to work out his declaration, but when she remembered his bet, she laughed. “I think I’ve agreed anyway.” She bit her lip at his raised eyebrow. “_Now?_”

“Why not?” He shrugged casually. As if he hadn’t just been fighting a two-year war. “You’re seventeen here. That doesn’t leave much time.”

“You’ll make time.” She smiled. “You already have, right? That’s how this works?”

“Unless I don’t and the second you disagree, none of this ever happened.” She frowned.

“Just when I thought I had it figured out…” She nearly groaned. Her hatred of time travel would never cease.

Kakashi laughed lightly, his eyes warming. “Alright. I’ll make time.”

Kakashi eyed her skeptically from under the wide brim of his Hokage hat. “Bandages?” He asked for the tenth time. “You want me to give you a box of bandages for your eighteenth birthday?”

Sakura bit her bottom lip in delight. It had been a horrible gift at the time, but now she couldn’t help but look back and giggle. “Yeah! The nice ones I use in the field. Trust me on this one, Kakashi.” She fought the urge to sit on the edge of his desk. It would just lead to her flickering through it and landing on the floor. “Don’t worry, you make up for it on my twentieth with Chi. I haven’t decided how I feel about this gift yet.” She lied with a smile.

“I think you’re sabotaging me, but I can’t figure out why.” His eyes narrowed along with the smile hidden by his mask. “Besides, I already know what I’m getting you for your twenty-first. Consider this… a scavenger hunt to get it.”

Sakura smiled as he stood to heave another stack of papers into the ‘out’ tray before tackling his ever-growing stack of mail. “You’re really good at this Hokage thing, by the way.” Her head tilted as she watched him. “I don’t think I ever told you that. I don’t know why. I’ve certainly thought it.”

He smiled as he opened the first letter. “As much as I appreciate the praise and admiration of the people, I’m really hoping that it’s temporary.” An exaggerated sigh. “Come on, you can tell me. It’s just a year right?” His humor turned to a wince as the kunai he had been using (that she told him _not _to use) to open letters slipped and caught his finger.

“I warned you.” Sakura couldn’t help but smirk as she moved towards him.

“Just like a woman to gloat when the Hokage is bleeding out in his own office.”

She scoffed and resisted the urge to punch him. “It’s practically a papercut, you big baby.” Still, she inspected his hand before bringing a glowing one to cover it.

Before Sakura’s chakra could begin healing, Kakashi caught her hand. “Wait…” He insisted, his tone no longer playful. “The first step in the Hatake Clan marriage ceremony… exchanging of blood.”

The air between them seemed to grow still. He was watching her – looking for any hint of fear or signs that she would run. And there was fear – or not quite. It was… anticipation Sakura realized as her breathing shallowed. Before meeting a younger Kakashi, Sakura had never understood the phrase ‘take my breath away’. Now, she wasn’t sure she’d ever breathe normally again.

“How exactly does the couple go about that?” The _world_ seemed quiet around them.

“Well… uncle Hiro got punched…” He whispered the joke with less humor than intended.

Slowly, Kakashi brought Sakura’s hand to his mouth. The rough fabric of his mask dragged across her palm as he kissed it, his eyes still piercing her. With shaky hesitation, Sakura turned her wrist so that she could grasp the edge of the fabric. She had watched Kakashi pull down his mask dozens of times now, but there was something intimate about doing it herself. Slowly, she tugged until it pooled around his chin. This time, when Kakashi kissed her palm, she could feel the slide of his soft lips.

Another look – another pause for her benefit. When Sakura didn’t show any signs of running, Kakashi’s lips closed around the pad of her thumb. Even as he bit down, Sakura only reacted with a small gasp. It didn’t hurt nearly as much when he did it. Then again, her brain was currently flooded with oxycontin. When his tongue lapped at the small wound, Sakura’s eyes grew heavy. Were weddings supposed to have this much sexual tension?

Exchanging of blood_. Oh…_ she probably had to participate. Bringing his finger to her mouth just as he released hers, Sakura sucked on the tip, smiling around the digit as he groaned. This was certainly the most erotic wedding she’d ever been to. Vaguely, Sakura wondered if he knew that she’d force him to have a real one when this was all over.

“Part two…” His voice was thick, so he attempted to clear his throat as she returned his hand. “The couple drinks from the same cup. I looked it up.” He grabbed the cup of water he’d been nursing all morning and took a quick drink.

“I can’t exactly hold the cup. I’m not even sure I can drink…” Sakura frowned as she stared at it. Maybe they had got it wrong.

Kakashi’s brows furrowed in concentration before smoothing out with a smile. “I think I have an idea.”

Taking a smaller sip of water, Kakashi replaced the cup before cradling Sakura’s face. When he kissed her, it was deep and slow… and wet. Sakura smiled around the few drops of water that fell from his tongue to hers before sliding down her throat. When Kakashi’s hands moved to her waist, Sakura pressed her body to his, fingers clutching at his Hokage robes. Even when their kiss eased, Kakashi’s lips still rested against hers, both of them breathing into the small gap of space.

“That was step three.” His lips brushed hers as he spoke. “Mrs. Hatake.”

Sakura smiled as their heavy eyes locked. “I’d wait until after the actual wedding to file the paperwork if I was you.”

Kakashi pulled back enough for her to see his confusion. “Actual wedding?” 

“Take note of the time.” Sakura groaned as she snuggled into his bare chest. “I’m not ready to leave yet, and I don’t want to have to do so naked.”

He breathed a sleepy laugh as his fingers ghosted down her arm and back again. “I don’t know. Maybe I’ll give you one more stop where future me gets to walk around with a naked Sakura for a few days.”

She slapped his chest – harder than intended from the sound of it. “Once I get back to my body, there will be a lot of naked Sakura.” She promised. “And you won’t even have to turn the channel for me.”

He hummed. “But this way I can sneak you into my office. Speaking of which, are you _sure_ you don’t want to have a wedding later on? Say, when I’m _not_ Hokage and we don’t have to invite the entire village plus the other Kages?”

Sakura turned so that she was laying on top of his chest, his fingers running along her spine now. “Well, we’re doing things all out of order. So I suppose the next step should be telling people.”

His eyebrows rose a fraction. “I thought the next step would be children.”

Sakura blinked, surprised by this. “You… you want children?”

His sleepiness gave way to a deep frown. “You don’t?”

This conversation had taken a serious tone fairly quickly. “I never said that. I just didn’t think it was something you would want. I always assumed that you hated children.”

“I hated my students, there’s a difference.” He gave a short laugh as she swung at him again. “I just… Ever since I knew you were my future, I had this image of a little girl with your hair and my eyes. I imagined what it’d be like to introduce her to the pack and train her before she entered the academy… I – why are you looking at me like that?”

Sakura wasn’t sure what her face was doing, but her heart was currently a pile of mush. “You want to have a baby with your eyes and my hair…” It was little more than a dazed whisper.

“I mean, I don’t really think we get to choose those things…” He looked embarrassed as he caught a strand of her hair, idly playing with it as he continued. “Not that I’d mind if she had your eyes too. It be nice if she had some of my features, but I –“ He stopped when he looked back to her face. “You’re giving me that look again…”

“What look?”

“Like you’re going to cry. Or maybe hit me.”

“I might.” She admitted with a shaky grin. “Okay.” She nodded.

“Okay?”

“Okay. I want to have a baby with my hair and your eyes.” She kissed him. “Eventually. First, the Hokage is going to have a huge wedding.”

A knock at the door swallowed any reply Kakashi had prepared. With a confused look, the two hopped up, slipping their clothes on as quickly as possible. Right before opening the door, Kakashi ran a hand through his ever-messy hair. _Like anyone would be able to tell the difference._

Sakura’s good mood fell away when Sasuke appeared on the other side. “Kakashi…” His voice was as flat as ever. “Can I come in?” Sakura watched with wide eyes as Kakashi stepped aside to let him enter.

She hadn’t seen Sasuke in years. Not since the end of the war. As he stepped into Kakashi’s apartment, he seemed to stare at Sakura. Exchanging a panicked look with Kakashi, she froze. _There’s no way… is his rinnegan that powerful!?_ “Sorry to barge in without calling.” The moment passed as he turned to Kakashi. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Ah. Not a problem Sasuke. Would you like some tea?”

“No. I didn’t interrupt anything, did I?” He asked as his eyes moved over Kakashi’s wrinkled clothes.

“Just an afternoon nap. If anyone from the Hokage Tower asks, you don’t know where I am.” _He lies so easily… must be all those years of imitating Obito’s excuses._

“I’m here because I want to talk to you about my future with the village.” Still, Sakura didn’t dare move as the men sat on the couch. “I’ve been thinking about traveling – atoning for my sins. I’d remain loyal to Konoha, and I’d return if I was ever needed… but I think I need to come to terms with myself before I come back permanently.”

Kakashi seemed unbothered by the news. “If you feel that’s what you have to do, Sasuke, I can arrange something. You’ll be expected to check in every now and then, and I might toss you a mission if you happen to be in an area where a shinobi is needed.”

Sasuke nodded. “That’s more than fair.” His lips twitched into a smile. “All things considering. I also have a question… as one man to another.” This seemed to pique Kakashi’s interest. “I was thinking about asking Sakura to marry me before I left.”

It was only through knowing Kakashi so well that Sakura recognized the signs of tension in his back. “Oh?” And yet his tone gave nothing away.

“She’s always been there for me. She’s loved me since we were children. If I were ever going to revive my clan, I think she’d be the best mother to my children.” His tone had been flat, but it didn’t matter. Sakura knew that eighteen-year-old her would agree in a heartbeat. Not out of love, but because she would believe it to be the right step. She had no idea at that age what love really was. “I guess that my question is… do you think I should?”

Kakashi turned his head a fraction so that he could see Sakura out of his peripheral. “You’re not seriously looking for my input here, are you?” She whispered harshly even though Sasuke couldn’t hear her. “I married you yesterday, you stupid man! Tell him no!”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Sasuke.” Kakashi smiled as the tension in his back slowly ebbed. “After all, not one of your reasons were that you loved her. You haven’t known Sakura in quite a long time. She’s not the same little girl that chased after you. Sakura has found her own place among her friends and within the village. She’s become strong and dedicated about helping others. I’m sure that right now she might agree if you were to ask, but if you really care about her, you’ll allow her the freedom to find someone that will love her with their whole heart. You and I both know how passionate Sakura can be – _that_ hasn’t changed. She deserves to receive the same amount of passion she gives.”

Sasuke’s face had remained emotionless throughout the speech, even though Sakura was on the verge of blushing. “I knew you were a hopeless romantic.” She breathed with a small smile.

Huffing a laugh through his nose, Sasuke smiled ever so slightly. “I see. That’s how it is?” Standing, he allowed Kakashi to walk him to the door. “Thank you for the advice. I’ll be in touch about my departure date. Take care, Kakashi… Sakura.”

As they shared a startled look, Sasuke saw himself out.

_Tock_


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks! Last chapter :D I hope you've enjoyed this little ficlet of mine!

**Chapter Eight**

_Thirty-Five_

Sakura waited with anticipation as the ticking of the clock overhead counted down the minutes. _Soon_. So, so soon she’d be back in her body. Outside, Kakashi crouched on a powerline with his book in hand. He’d already been there when Sakura jumped to this point, so they hadn’t spoken yet. He had spared her a smile and a wave, which put her nerves at ease. She wasn’t sure why it was that she was nervous, but she couldn’t shake the jitters that refused to let her stand still.

For Sakura, it had been a few minutes, but for Kakashi it had been four years. Four years of not seeing her. Or rather – seeing her, and not telling her the truth. Had she gone out on dates? Had she gushed over other men? All the while Kakashi had to watch his _wife_ go on with her life, completely oblivious. No – she was pretty sure she’d remember. There might have been the odd date, but she was notoriously married to her work.

“Kakashi?” The other her called as his door opened slowly. This time, it was like looking at a mirror image. Right down to the clothes.

If Sakura was being honest, she’d probably burn them the first chance she got. Jumping through time or not, she’d been wearing them for about thirty years.

The other her looked around the room before heading to the kitchen. Ghost-Sakura watched as the real her frowned at the bowl of milk on the table. _Yeah, once you see him eat it in a towel, that’ll be your new favorite food._ She thought with a smile. She laughed out loud when the real her carefully picked up the scroll with apprehension. _At least I know my base instincts are still good._

Sighing, the real her popped the tab and frowned at the seemingly empty page. As she started to pass out, Sakura reacted on instinct. Luckily for her, there was no flickering or phasing as she caught her limp body.

“I guess it’s up to you now…” Sakura mumbled as the last of her consciousness slipped away.

“Oh, good. I was hoping you wouldn’t hit your head.” Kakashi smiled casually as he climbed through the window.

“I want you to know that this has been the longest birthday of my life.” Sakura glared as he crouched next to the two Sakuras.

“Technically, it’s not your birthday anymore.”

“And technically, we’re not married in the eyes of the law. I could divorce you with no fuss.”

Kakashi pouted as he tugged down his mask. He knew that she couldn’t stay mad when he did that – even before her trip. “I put a lot of work into this, Sakura. Since I was four!”

“Only because you had already done it!”

“Ah.” He smiled and leaned forward to brush his lips against hers. “You’ve finally got it.”

“Only took a lifetime.” She teased with a small smile. Why had she even been nervous in the first place? It’d always been easy between them. “Now can I please have my body back?”

He hummed. “Are you sure you don’t want to try a few things out first?”

With a scowl, she hit him in the arm. “Don’t be a pervert!” Kakashi practically collapsed backwards as he clutched the spot. She would have felt bad if not for that stupid, wonderful, crooked smile of his.

“Alright, alright.” He sighed as he shook his arm out. “There’s always shadowclones.” As she brought her fist back to hit him again, Kakashi raised his hands in a familiar sign. “Release!”

Waking in her body was like trying to move under water. There was a heaviness that Sakura had not experienced in a long time, and an elated sensation she couldn’t shake. She shot up with a gasp, a chill running down her spine as Kakashi grabbed her biceps.

“Easy…” He warned, his dark eyes running over her face. “The research I did said that you might feel a bit off for the next few days.”

“Off.” Sakura nodded. “I feel like I’ve been traveling for years, but not even a minute has passed here.” She was breathless but couldn’t quite figure out why.

“At least the loop is closed.” Kakashi gave her an unsure smile as he stood, pulling her up with him.

Sakura swayed on her feet for a few seconds before catching her balance on the tabletop. “Oh… oh, surfaces. I’ve missed you.” She lovingly stroked the worn wood. Smiling, she looked to Kakashi who watched her with apprehension. “Are you okay?”

“Me?” He huffed a laugh. “You’re the one that’s just been through my whole timeline.”

“I’m fine.” She squeezed the hand that still held her steady. “My center of gravity is a bit off, but I'm fine.”

His smile was tentative. “Sorry, it’s just… for the last thirty years, there’s been two of you. The Sakura I loved and the Sakura that didn’t remember anything that we’d been through. Last night, at your birthday, you still saw me as your old sensei. Now you’re here – _really_ here. It’s just… hard to believe.” His hand found its home on her cheek, his thumb trekking the familiar path. “You have no idea how hard it was to see you every day over the last few years and _know_. To not kiss you… to not tell you the truth…”

She stepped into him, her head coming to rest on his chest as he encircled her in a hug. “No more wasted time then.”

His arms tightened. “Time moves forward. It heals what’s broken.”

With a huff of a laugh, Sakura lifted her head so that only her chin rested against him. He was already smiling down at her. “So which one of us exactly came up with that?”

“I think it’s a chicken or egg thing.” Dropping a kiss in the center of her forehead, Kakashi reached onto the counter and supplied Sakura with a simple brown box. “_This_ is your real birthday present.”

“I don’t know.” She teased as excitedly opened the box. “Time travel is a pretty hard gift to top.” Inside was a beautiful top that was reminiscent of the one she wore as a genin. The red was a little softer, and the cut more feminine, but it was pipped in white like the original. “It’s beautiful.” She spoke with a sincere smile. “I’ve been looking for a new field shirt – especially because I’m going to destroy this one.”

There was something worried in his eyes again. “Turn it over.”

Tentatively, Sakura did as she was told. The tears that welled in her eyes were instant. “Oh…” She smiled to hide the fact that she was on the verge of crying. Softly, she ran her fingers over the diamond and crosshatch design. The Hatake Clan’s symbol.

“It’s been a while since anyone but me has worn that symbol.” He was talking softly as well. “You don’t have to, if you want to ease people into the idea, but I just thought…”

“I love it.” Sakura hugged the shirt to her chest as she turned to him. “I love it so much, and I love _you_.” She only just registered the smile on his lips before she was kissing it away.

_Thirty-Six_

“Spill it, Forehead!” Sakura’s smile didn’t falter as she continued down the path that would take her home. Even though Kakashi was always late, he made a point to be home for dinner on time.

“What are you talking about, Pig?” Sakura chirped lightly. She was in a good mood and even Ino wouldn’t bring her down.

“What am I-“ she scoffed in disbelief. “What am I talking about? The same thing _everyone_ is talking about! Now I’ve been a good friend. I didn’t push when two days after your birthday you showed up at the hospital wearing a wedding band and the _Hatake_ Clan symbol. I didn’t push when you moved into the Hokage residence with your ex-sensei _that _weekend!”

“Is there a point to all this?” Sakura’s lips twitched in her effort to beat back a smile.

“My _point_ is that it’s been six months. Six months of whispers and questions, and the only answer we got was a press conference where the Hokage announced your marriage. _When_ did that happen!?”

Stopping by her front gate, Sakura couldn't help but laugh. “That’s kind of a long story…” Nodding to the Anbu members that stood guard outside, Sakura waved an irate Ino off. “We’ll talk later, Ino. It’s a big night!”

As soon as she stepped through the door, Kakashi was on her. His mouth was hot and needy, his hands taking the grocery bags from her. “You’re late.” He teased. It was so rare that _he_ got to say it. “What’s for dinner?”

“Well, it’s your birthday. I thought I’d let you decide. I got the ingredients for all your favorites.” His smile was almost enough to make her blush, even after everything they had been through. “Your birthday gift is in there too.” She nodded to the smallest bag.

“It’s not going to send me back in time, will it?” He pulled out the bright yellow box.

“No. but it would serve you right. It _does_ kind of start you at the beginning though…” She hummed in thought, even as he cautiously peeled back the lid.

“Sakura…” He blinked, breathless. Carefully – more careful than she had ever seen him handle anything – Kakashi pulled out the tiny onesie baring the Hatake Clan symbol. It hadn’t been easy to get. Everyone in Konoha were such gossips that Sakura had to call in a favor with Temari. “Are you…”

“Yeah…” Sakura breathed with a watery laugh. That had been happening a lot recently. She wondered why until her blood work came back positive. “About two months… let’s see if she has my hair and your eyes.”

Onesie squished between them, Kakashi bent to press a firm kiss to her lips. It took them what felt like two lifetimes to get here, and it was worth every second.

_Time moves forward. It heals what’s broken._


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

“This is stupid…” The male huffed from behind the scarf that covered his face. “If mom knew…”

“If mom knew, she wouldn’t be our mother.” The female’s voice was just as low, but there was an angry edge to it. “I’ll do all the work. All you have to do is wait here and reverse the jutsu before we touch anything that alters Konoha.”

The male watched as his sister took another scarf and covered her hair and face. He didn’t like messing with timelines like this, but their father had entrusted this to them_. One loose end_ he had said. _One more step to complete the loop_. “Just… make it quick.”

Smiling, his sister slipped from the shadows and walked out into the crowded street.

It wasn’t hard to spot him, despite his size. Even as a child, she remembered his hair. There had always been so much of it. Walking straight, the woman pretended to bump into the boy, feigning shock when she did so.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there. Third Street is flooded and I’m running late, so I was heading towards Main.”

“Third Street?” The four-year-old looked up from behind his book, his masked face unreadable. “I was just heading there.”

“You won’t be getting through. I suggest taking Main.” 

The boy hummed, burying his face back between the pages as he turned on his heel. “Thanks.” He called with no real enthusiasm.

The woman watched with a secret smile as the boy headed straight, only to be stopped by a pink-haired woman that no one else seemed to see. Breathing a sigh of relief, she ducked back into the shadows where her brother waited.

“All set?” He asked, his green eyes bored despite the tense state of him.

The woman’s dark eyes sparkled as she released her pink curls from her scarf. “Yup. Loop’s closed.”

“Good.” The boy sighed as he removed his own scarf, his lick of silver hair springing back up. “Mom can _never_ know.”

“I know, I know.” The girl smiled as he unrolled the scroll. “She hates time travel.”

* * *

**KakaSaku Babies (couldn't resist doodling them):**

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that stuck around to enjoy this story with me! It was just a fun little idea I had, and I'm really pleased with the way it turned out :)  
I felt like everything was wrapped up so nicely with Kakashi and Sakura that it might be fun to do an epilogue with their kids/time traveling.


End file.
